In a consumer electronic device, the distance between an input/output (I/O) connector and the housing of the electronic device and the distance between multiple I/O connectors can be very important. For example, these distances can determine whether and which devices are compatible with accessories. Accessories can include docks, printers, external storage devices, external displays, speakers, lanyards having headphones coupled thereto, and other audio and/or visual output devices. If one or more of the connectors are misaligned with any other connector, an accessory may not be able to properly couple with the device, and may accelerate the amount of wear and tear experienced by one or both sides of the connection.
For example, in some of these electronic devices, the player may have two I/O connectors—a multiple-pin connector and a separate audio connector. If the multiple-pin connector or audio connector, for example, resides too deep within the housing of the device, accessories may not be able to electrically connect to the device properly. As a result, the electronic device may not be able to transmit data to or receive data from an accessory, the user may not be able to hear sound played by the electronic device, or the sound quality may be degraded. If the multiple-pin connector and the audio connector are misaligned with respect to each other, it may be difficult or impossible to couple accessories to the electronic device when the accessories are configured to couple to both connectors simultaneously.